rugratworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Potty Training Spike
" Potty Training Spike" is an episode of Rugrats, in which the Rugrats try to train Spike to use a human toliet. Plot Chuckie is being trained to use an adult toilet. Stu installs a potty seat adapter on the toliet while Didi takes Chuckie outside to play with his friends. Once he gets outside, Chuckie sits on the ground all scrunched up holding his knees. After questioning by Tommy, Phil and Lil, he reveals that he has to go to the toilet, but can't go in to use the toilet because the grownup keep waching him and he is pee-shy . Tommy suggests going on the tree, which Chuckie first refuses to do but eventually he almost does it, but is seen by Didi, who scolds him for trying to go on the tree and takes him indoors to the bathroom, where Stu has just finished installing the seat adapter. Didi then pulls Chuckie's pants down and places him on the toilet where he starts shaking from embaressment. Later, Didi takes him back outside where Tommy asks if he managed to go, but Chuckie says that the adults were looking at him the entire time and that he can't go when people are watching him. Chuckie then blames Tommy for his getting into trouble for trying to go on the tree. Tommy simply says that it used to be okay and the Rugrats presume that Stu and Didi have changed the rules. Then, they spot Spike heading to the tree and stop him, assuming that he doesn't know about the "change of rules". Chuckie explains that they can't just tell Spike not to go to the toilet, so the Rugrats decide to teach him a new way to do it. The babies try to put a diaper on Spike, which they at first succeed in, but that changes when Spike rips it to pieces after they get it on him. After that, they try a different technique; while Spike is sleeping, they get Chuckie's old clown potty (seen in "Chuckie Vs. the Potty") and heave him up onto it. They wait for ages and just as they are about to give in, Spike wakes up and immediately makes a dash for the tree, this time successfully eliminating on it, which Chuckie scolds him for. The Rugrats drag Spike into the bathroom but then realise that because he's never used a toilet before, he won't know what to do. Chuckie reluctantly agrees to pretend to go for the purposes of helping Spike, but while he explains to Spike what he's supposed to do, he hears a leaky tap, which causes him to want to go for real. He demands that everyone, Spike included, get out of the room, but the doorknob is too high for Tommy to reach. By the time he does get the door open, Stu arrives and sees Chuckie on the toilet seat and calls Didi, but Chuckie jumps down from the toilet and races after the others and out into the garden. Spike, who now has to do his business, pees on the tree and Chuckie copies him in his despracy to go, encouraging Tommy, Phil and Lil to do the same, after they assume the rules have been changed again. The episode ends with Didi watching the kids peeing on the tree and telling Stu to call Dr. Lipschitz. Cast � Tommy� - Elizabeth Daily Chuckie� - Christine Cavanaugh Phil� - Kath Soucie Lil� - Kath Soucie Stu - Jack Riley Didi - Melanie Chartoff Charles - Michael Bell